


Nobody's Perfect

by TipperTupper



Series: Ninja Turtles Drabble Dump [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipperTupper/pseuds/TipperTupper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a question about a certain saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet that's been gathering dust for a good year or so that a certain someone convinced me to post.

“Hey, Donnie, what does it mean to be human?”

“What on earth are you talking about, Mikey?”

“You know, like that saying. Where people are like ‘I’m only human, dude, what’d you expect’?”

“It’s just an expression. Don’t think too much into it.”

“Aren’t you guys always telling me to think more?”

“About your actions Mikey, not about old sayings.”

“Well, answer my question and I’ll stop thinking about it.”

“… It’s just saying that we’re imperfect, not Gods or something.”

“But it said human. You’re imperfect, and you aren’t human.”

“Yeah, well, this was made up when humans thought they were the only sentient beings alive.”

“So… they just forgot to add all the other animals.”

“Sure, Mikey.”

“But I can’t say ‘I’m only Turtle’… How about ‘I’m only Mutant Turtle’?”

“It would be ‘I’m only a mutant turtle’.”

“Huh, that doesn’t sound right… ‘Cause then we wouldn’t be lopped with humans and we’re basically just like them –“

“Uh, no we’re not.”

“I meant on the inside.”

“As in we’re also sentient?”

“Yeah, whatever that means.”

“How about ‘I’m only a corporeal being’?”

“… Can you translate that?”

“It means we’re physical beings.”

“Like…?”

“Three dimensional… I suppose. Omnipotent beings aren’t corporeal.”

“Cool beans. I’m a corporal being.”

“Corporeal.”

“That’s what I said.”

“No it’s not. You said corporal.”

“Hey, nobody’s perfect.”

“Why don’t you just say that?”

“… ‘Cause I didn’t think of that.”


End file.
